womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lizemijn Libgott
Lizemijn Libgott (b. 1st January 1981 ) is a Dutch voice actress , singer and ( animated ) animator . Libgott graduated from sixteen classical solo singing at the young talent class of the Conservatory in The Hague. She started nasynchronisatiewerk after winning a TV talent show, which was organized by the SBS6 program Shownews . Since then she gives her voice to include (sign) movies, video games and commercials. Content [ hide ] *1 Dubbing **1.1 television **1.2 Movies *2 Singing Career *3 Youth *4 Theatre *5 External links Dubbing [ edit ] A complete overview of the nasynchronisatiewerk of Libgott can be found at Anime News Network . Libgott performed leading roles in productions below. In addition to roles below it speaks in the Netherlands voting for Disney's Snow White. Television [ edit ] *Adventure Time - Princess Bubbelien *Angela Anaconda - Nanette Manoir *Angelina Ballerina - Alice Nimbletoes *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Catwoman *Barney and his friends - Children's *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers - Brandy Harrington *Bratz - Kirstee *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Runo and Mylene *Big Time Rush - Camille *Captain Flamingo - Lizbeth Zaragoza *Cookie Carnival ( Disney ) - Sugar Cookie Girl *Dogstar - Simone Clark *Dora - Tico *Eliot Kid - Mimi *Fish Hooks - Esmargot *Growing up Creepy - Carla and Wendy *Hamtaro - Laura and Sandy *Handy Manny - Madame Bouffant, various *Hannah Montana - Various voices *Hello Kitty - Kitty *High School Musical (1, 2 and 3) - Sharpay Evans *Hihi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami *Horseland - Zoey *Jakers - Molly *Kids Next Door - Part 3 *Kid vs.. Kat - Millie *Koala Brothers - Josie *Monster High - Lagoona Blue *My Little Pony - Fluttershy *Pat & Stan - Stephanie *Pokemon - Nurse Joy, gym leader Gardenia, Mars *Pucca - Ching *Phineas and Ferb - Candace Flynn, Baljeet Patel, Suzy Johnson *Rubbadubbers - Winona *Scooby Doo - Velma *Shaman King - Anna *Skyland - Shin Seiki *Speed Racer: The Next Generation - Annalize Zazic *Strawberry Shortcake - Lemon Meringue, Coco Calypso, Orange Blossom, Seaberry, Sherry Berry Bobble *Team Galaxy - Various voices *Teamo Supremo - Jeane *The Big Bad Wolf ( Disney ) - Little Red Riding Hood *The Emperor's New School - Cuca, Cuxi *The Replacements - Abbey *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody - Maddie *The Suite Life on Deck - Maddie *Trollz - Amethyst *Tweenies - Bella *Wayside - Katja (Dana) *Wicked Science - Elizabeth Movies [ Edit ] *Alice in Wonderland (2010) (Tim Burton) - Alice *Appleseed: Ex Machina - Hitomi *Astro Boy - Cora *Barbie and the Island Princess - Talullah *Barbie Swan Lake - Carlita *Bratz , Starrin 'and Stylin' - Yasmin *Cars - Tia and Mia *The Little Mermaid II - Melody *The Moon Princess (original title: The Secret of Moonacre) - Maria Merryweather *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Lavender Brown *The Christmas fairies - Shaily *High School Musical - Sharpay Evans *Phineas and Ferb Summer is yours - Candace Flynn / Baljeet Patel *Phineas and Ferb Cross By the 2nd Dimension - Candace Flynn / Baljeet Patel *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure - Sharpay Evans *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back - Luna *Spectacular! - Tammi Dyson *The Golden Compass - Lyra Belacqua Singing Career [ edit ] Libgott sings songs for television. She was also heard in the ice show Disney On Ice as Shanti, the girlfriend of Mowgli from Jungle Book . She made an international tour with the opera production Dido and Aeneas in which she played a leading role. Youth [ edit ] Libgott sang four years at Children for Children . Then they made two years a member of the National Children which she made a tour abroad. Theater [ edit ] On stage, she played the role of a postulant Agatha in the musical The Sound of Music by Joop van den Ende Theatre and Studio 100 . Category:1981 births